


Welcome Back Home

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: it felt like home in the tower now that Thanos wasn't alive.





	Welcome Back Home

You were on your laptop,watching videos of cats playing with yarn on YouTube. It’s been quiet at the base, despite the team banding together. Thanos wasn’t a threat any longer. Steve had Bucky back in his life. Tony was back in his lab with Bruce, coming up with new armour and weapons.

It felt nice.

Wanda and Vision were a couple. Natasha spent most of her days at Clint’s farm helping Laura with the baby. She was still bitter about Little Natasha actually being Little Nate instead. But she still loved the little bo as though he were her own. Scott introduced Cassie to the team a few months ago, He brings her to the compound whenever her mother allows it.

You weren’t really a big part of the team, merely working as a nurse with the help of Helen Cho. Tony brought yo along from Wakanda with T’Challa’s permission and well wishes. Shuri visits nearly every weekend and gossips with the team about politics or her new inventions.

You enjoyed her company. It was nice having an extra smile around to brighten the place up. Shuri often spoke on the phone with Tony and Bucky about ways to improve some tech. Bucky and Shuri had become adopted siblings. Well, not legally, of course. But you knew Shuri looked up to Bucky as a brother.

It had been one of those weekends were Shuri was visiting and had bought some toys and gadgets from the mall across the city. She was like a small child as she had run around the compound with Peter Parker, shooting Nerf guns and the occasional water gun. You had to laugh several times whenever you heard somebody scream in surprise. You supposed Shuri or Peter had hit them with a foam bullet.

“Incoming!” You were warned as Wanda had darted into your room, face full of laughter as she dove under your bed and hid underneath as your door slammed open to reveal an out of breath Shuri.

“Cheater!” Shuri giggled, pointing the gun under the bed. “Sorry, Y/N.” She apologized with a heavy chest as Wanda had darted from under the bed and zoomed out of the room.

“Silly string?! Oh yeah!” You heard Peter’s elated voice coming from the common room.

“Oh lord.” you giggled as you watched Shuri’s face become alarmed.

“Parker, no!” She protested as she dashed out of the room, throwing a quick apologetic smile your way before she disappeared once more, leaving you in silence.


End file.
